Gowther
For the character that is a member of the Ten Commandments, see Gowther (Demon) |kanji = ゴウセル |rōmaji = Gouseru |alias = Goat's Sin of Lust Armor Giant Armando Lord Gowther Alan Gowther the Selflessness (無欲のゴウセル Muyoku no Gouseru) |race = N/A (Doll) |gender = Male |age = Unknown |status = Alive |birth = June 2 |height = 175cm (5'9") (Human size) 23-24cm (0'9") (doll) |weight = 61kg (134Ibs) |hair = Dark Pink |eye = Amber |family = Gowther † Guila Nadja Liones † |affiliation = Seven Deadly Sins Demon Clan Boar Hat Liones Ten Commandments |occupation = Member of the Seven Deadly Sins Employee of the Boar Hat Holy Knight Member of the Ten Commandments |rank = Diamond |abilities = Invasion |sacredtreasure = Herritt |symbol = Goat |manga = Chapter 53 |anime = Episode 2 (cameo) Episode 14 (revealed) |movie = Prisoners of the Sky |seiyu = Yūhei Takagi |english = Erik Scott Kimerer }} is the Goat's Sin of Lust of the Seven Deadly Sins. Gowther was revealed to be a doll, created by a great wizard, and is a former member of the Ten Commandments, serving as his creator's proxy during his time with the Commandments. His Sacred Treasure is the Twin Bow, Herritt, which he uses in conjunction with his inherent power, Invasion. Appearance Gowther was created in the image and likeness of the woman his creator loved, but to feel no attraction for his creation, he gave it the body of a man. He has a very feminine face and as such can be mistaken for a girl. Gowther has amber eyes and dark red hair (sometimes depicted as magenta) that reaches just past his jaw. His usual attire consists of a white shirt with gray long sleeves over a black cropped tank top as well as a pair of dark pants and short grey boots. After Bartra made him dress like a maid, Gowther adopted an unusual habit of wearing women's clothes. Gowther also wears a pair of glasses with light frames and apparently cannot see without them. This was first discovered when he disguised himself as Armando. Gowther also has the ability to change aspects of his appearance, although he is limited to only his hairstyle and skin color. In flashbacks and on his wanted poster, Gowther is depicted as a large suit of armor, although he is still smaller than people of the Giants' Clan. His face is never seen, instead, he is only ever seen wearing a set of full silver body armor with a helmet featuring a pair of horns, one of which is broken. The most notable part of his armor are his massive spiked metal shoulder plates. His Seven Deadly Sins Goat symbol is located on the right side of his chest. Personality During the battle between a deformed Dale and Dawn Roar, Gowther first shows himself speaking in his distinctive, emotionless manner. His expression never changes, being completely blank, and his speech bubbles are uniquely square, compared to the round bubbles of everyone else. Yet despite his emotionless nature, Gowther does care about others. This is shown when he protects Pelliot from the Armor Giant's attack. He is shown to be completely unaware of others' feelings, has shown an inability to understand the meaning of friendship. He often states things factually without realizing that what he says can upset people. Gowther decides to assist Elizabeth on her journey, not because of a desire for justice, but because he felt obligated as a member of the Seven Deadly Sins. Since Gowther doesn't understand emotions he goes to great lengths to understand them better. For example, he often observes Meliodas and Ban's friendship, and he is not beyond using his powers to experiment on others, as seen when he brainwashes Guila. Despite his title, he has been shown to not normally be lustful; even when he brainwashed Guila into loving him, it was not out of lust. It was only out of curiosity of human emotions and his lack of understanding that it wasn't okay to do, rather than a predatory desire for her. As such, it is likely that his title may now refer to a lust for knowledge, rather than in the conventional sense. He has also displayed a cold and rather cruel side when using his Nightmare Teller technique on another person, remarking on how fragile humans are when confronted with their deepest fears. Despite Gowther's emotionless nature, he appears to enjoy posing whenever he introduces himself or when on a mission. In the past Gowther was shown to be quite emotional and rather playful, often seen laughing and playing games. Even when he was fighting, there was no ill will or malice in his actions. However, he would also get very distraught easily, tearing up whenever the prospect of being alone was evident. After much time, the idea of being alone again proved to be too overwhelming for him, leading to who Gowther is in the present. Since regaining both his memories and his emotions, Gowther's personality has amalgamated aspects of his younger self and present self. While retaining his factual manner of speaking, Gowther has expressed more affection and excitability in his mannerisms. He has also picked up on social situations, such as King inviting him to a round of drinks to ease the tension between them, though Gowther still retains a certain aloofness about him. Along with his newly rediscovered emotions, Gowther strives to be a kinder person. As Armando When Gowther disguised himself as Armando, he displayed an easily flustered attitude and frequently played with Pelliot and his group, the Fake Seven Deadly Sins. He demonstrated apparent gratitude towards Pelliot for saving his life many years ago and has shown himself to be willing to endanger himself to protect the young boy. History 3,000 years ago Gowther is a doll who, according to Merlin, was created by a great mage from long ago. Designed to be an extension of his creator with the outside world, he was once a member of the Demon Clan's Ten Commandments, the group of elite warriors that served directly under the Demon King. However, during the Holy War he disappeared for unknown reasons. Before he disappeared, Gowther was seen speaking to Fraudrin some time after Meliodas' betrayal, breaking the news of Aranak and Zeno's death to the stupefied demon. Rebuking Fraudrin's disbelief and accusation of Meliodas's running away from the battle, Gowther explains that rather than running away, Meliodas did what he did out of love. When he asks if Fraudrin can understand that, Fraudrin replies in the negative. Gowther tricked Melascula into creating an entrance to the demon world's prison, where his true demon body was granted freedom. He had been restrained to the prison for 500 years and his only contact to the outside world was through the puppet body that is the recognizable Gowther. After his escape, the original Gowther met with Drole and Gloxinia (who were then Diane and King in their bodies), as well as with his Gowther doll. There, he decides to release his doll, granting him a heart, as well as a will and mind of his own so that from there on he could live and exist on his own. The original Gowther states that he will end the Holy War, but that his death was necessary for that. After some emotional words of farewell to his doll, Gowther asks Diane to take care of him in the future and show him the right path. Also, he restored Diane's lost memory as a thank-you for looking after the Gowther in the future. When Zeldris appears to return Gowther to his prison, Drole confronts him to allow both Gowthers to escape. Seeking to end the Holy War, the original Gowther resorted to a forbidden spell that altered the memories of an individual, also altering the memories of all related topics, including the most powerful gods such as the Demon King. However, this spell required more magical power than Gowther possessed even using the last drop of his life force, so he resorted to the help of his doll. Explaining what he intended, Gowther asked the doll for forgiveness for making him bear such a terrible sin with him. In this way, the two Gowther used the forbidden spell to alter the memories of the Archangel Mael, giving him a new identity as the second son of the Demon King, "Estarossa", turning him into Mael's supposed killer. Knowing that the Archangel was the greatest force of the Goddess Clan, Gowther knew that losing it would force them to use the seal of the Coffin of Eternal Darkness and thus end the Holy War. As a result of using all his life force in the forbidden spell, the original Gowther died in front of his doll, asking him to realize the dream that he could not. With the death of his creator, Gowther managed to flee, successfully disappearing from the remainder of the war. With his disappearance and the death of his creator, Fraudrin replaces them as the Selflessness of the Ten Commandments, leading to Gowther's ties with the commandments and the demon clan being completely severed, and his newfound freedom guaranteed. 45 years ago Thousands of years later, Gowther reappeared in the dungeons of Liones Castle, where he was found by Princess Nadja Liones. Despite being suddenly frightened of each other, the princess showed some interest in him. Gowther asks where they are and is surprised to hear the names of the kingdoms of Lions and Danafor that had never heard. When Nadja tells him to return to the castle, he begs her not to leave him, so she promises to return with him. When examining the place in which it is, Gowther recognizes it as the Fairy King Forest, and at the same time remembers the last words of its creator before dying. Nadja returns the next day bringing him a gift, an adventure book about a magician named Merdol, telling him how reading books is the only thing she can do since she is unable to leave the castle due to her very bad state of health. Gowther then grows his hair to look like Merdol, which surprises Nadja who asks Gowther if he is a wizard. Gowther reveals that he is actually a doll created by a great magician and proves it by showing her the magical heart that he had been given to make him who he is. At this, Nadja faints and is taken back to the castle by Gowther who disguises himself as a maid to enter. After this, Nadja's brother, Bartra Liones, who had foreseen the arrival of Gowther, allows the latter to remain in the castle as a maid and to stay with his sister since being with him made her happier than she had ever been. Over time, Nadja and Gowther become closer and closer, falling in love with each other. However, Gowther noticed that Nadja's heart was getting weaker every day. One day he tells Nadja that his creator died asking him to make the dream come true that he could never fulfill but that he had never told him what it was, to which Nadja responds saying that he already made it reality by seeing, hearing and feeling for himself and Nadja realizes her dream by spending her last moments of life in a moment of passion with Gowther. When Nadja dies in his arms, Gowther desperately tries to save her by implanting his artificial heart, but it did not work. When the guards found him, he was accused of forcing Nadja into vile sexual acts that ended with her death, sentencing him to death as the sin of lust. Gowther decided to discard his magical heart and use his power to erase his own memories, to live like a simple doll and never have to feel that pain again. From there, Gowther joined the Seven Deadly Sins. At some point after this, Merlin gave Gowther an enchanted armor, which Gowther constantly wore to compensate for the loss of his erased emotions and memories, and to better control his own power. This decision resulted in most of the sins and the majority of the holy knights from ever seeing Gowther's true appearance outside of the armor, until several years later. 12 years ago Gowther participated in the battle against the Vampires of Edinburgh, and although he didn't do much during the battle, he had managed to infiltrate the vampire ranks by making them believe he was a part of their clan. He showed up just in time to save Diane and King, who'd had their strength drained by a drunk Ban, and were having a hard time against two vampires. Gowther uses his Jack to make the two vampires to kill each other, revealing his true identity to everyone. After Diane and King complained that he was late, he told them that he wanted to make his entrance exciting by striking a pose. He later helped Merlin knock Escanor out cold and witnessed Meliodas' hidden powers, after he made a huge crater. 10 years ago Gowther, along with the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins, was summoned to the castle to meet with the Great Holy Knight, Zaratras. Believing they were there to discuss their defeat of the Troll Queen (as well as the unintended destruction of the Great Druid Altar), they were instead shocked by the gruesome discovery of Zaratras's body. They were all then ambushed by the Holy Knights and eventually split up to ensure a safe escape. An unspecified amount of time later, Gowther encountered a monstrous, crazed creature while attempting to hide in the Ordan Forest. Sensing the beast's sinister power, he sealed it within his suit of armor. Later, Gowther was found by a young Pelliot outside of the village, collapsed and badly injured, presumably from his battle with the beast. He was subsequently carried back to the village by Pelliot, who continued to look after him until he was healed. Gowther decided to take on the persona of Armando, and was hired by Pelliot's father to look after the young boy. Abilities and Equipment As a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, Gowther is very powerful. Being a doll created by one of the greatest wizards in history, Gowther possess a great amount of magic power, although most of his power was contained and suppressed along with his emotions and memories. Even with most his power, as well as his emotions and memories contained, he was still considered as great of a threat to the Kingdom of Liones by the Holy Knights as the other member of the Sins. In fact, even with most of his power limited, Gowther was still stronger than most of the Holy Knights, and was more than capable of holding his own against Dreyfus, a Grand Holy Knight. Merlin states that Gowther is so well-made that even she is unable to improve him, with her only being capable of either reconstructing him back to how he was previously or only making the slightest of changes like placing certain magical items or mechanisms in him. During his fight against the Dawn Roar in Ordan, Gowther caught Weinheidt's charged arrow with his bare hands and sliced through armor of the Armor Giant with ease. Evidently, he is blessed with great strength and power despite his frail body frame. Ten years ago, he possessed a set of enchanted armor which was able to suppress and prevent his powers from becoming uncontrollable. Due to having a doll body, Gowther has pseudo-immortality that enabled him to survive otherwise fatal injuries. Point-blank attacks and consecutive smashes by Dale and Diane have shown to cause minimal damage. Furthermore, he is completely unaffected after Slader breaks his neck as he gets back on his feet and fixes his neck back to normal as if nothing happened. Same thing goes when Hendrickson beheaded him, only for Gowther's body to move on its own and reattach his head. However, Gowther's body is not completely invincible to damage, as the right amount can easily harm his body to the point of breaking, as seen in his encounter with Mael. Abilities * |Inbeishon}}: A power that allows Gowther to entrap his opponents within their own memories. It also grants him the ability to read the thoughts and memories of others. *'Transformation:' Gowther has the ability to change his appearance, such as changing the length and color of his hair along with his skin color. However, this ability is limited to an extent. Weapons *'Herritt': Gowther's Sacred Treasure; Herritt, is a twin bow made out of energy that can be summoned whenever it is needed. It draws out Gowther's full capacity and works in conjunction with his ability, Invasion. Equipment *'Balor's Magical Eye': Gowther has installed a Balor's Magical Eye device, allowing him to see the overall power, magic, strength and spirit levels of an individual. *'Self-destruction Device': By Gowther's request, Merlin installed in him a device for self-destruction; using a magic extract from Escanor's Sunshine as a base, adding the four elements of destruction and taking it to the maximum limit with Infinity, the device is capable of exterminating any and all living matter in a radius of 10 miles from the user. Power Level After gaining his emotions and memories back, his power levels are as follows: Relationships Demon Clan Gowther Gowther, the Demon, is Gowther's creator, at first he used him as a means of a proxy to interact with the outside world through prison, but the meaning behind his creation flows deeper and one of a father and son relationship. Gowther was created in the image of his creators deceased lover, but was made male so as not to have sexual desire towards Gowther. Despite using him as a proxy the two have an intimately close relationship with Gowther being reduced to tears at the prospect of his creator leaving him, and despite his creators plan to use his own life to end the holy war, Gowther complied and added his magic power to the spell to ensure success. The two share similarity in their personality and intelligence, and they share a bond identical to father and son, with the Demon even stating his wish for Gowther to be independent of his creator and experience life with friends. Seven Deadly Sins Meliodas Gowther appears to strongly respect Meliodas. He willingly used ''Search Light'' to help Meliodas recover his lost memories of the incident ten years ago. Meliodas states that he did not know Gowther was a doll prior to Merlin using Absolute Cancel on him. However, Meliodas says that Gowther is still their comrade and a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, regardless of what Gowther is. This indicates that Meliodas respects and values Gowther as well. As Gowther was shown to be a member of the Ten Commandments while Meliodas was their leader, Meliodas and Gowther have known one another since before the Ancient War. However, the nature of the relationship the two had when they were members of the Ten Commandments is unknown. Diane Gowther and Diane are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Diane is quite angry with Gowther when he revealed her true height, pummeling him into the ground. However, Gowther has shown to care enough that he left to help Diane in her fight against Holy Knights in Liones. When Diane discovers that Gowther has altered Guila's memories in order to study love, she is angered and tells Gowther that memories are irreplaceable and important, no matter how painful Guila's original memories were. Gowther does not understand Diane's arguments and wishes to prevent her from interfering in his experiment. The two Sins battle until Meliodas and Merlin intervene. When Gowther is returned to doll form, Diane states that she did not know he was speaking truthfully about being unable to feel emotions. After his battle with Diane, Gowther erases Diane's memory of the Seven Deadly Sins with "Lost World" in order to disprove Diane's statement that memories and feelings cannot be erased. Diane is unaware of Gowther's role in causing her memory loss, as she leaves for Megadozer immediately after all her memories of the Sins have been erased. Since discovering Gowther in the past, Diane has been considerably more compassionate towards him, adamant in helping guiding him down the right path. Diane was also the first to comfort Gowther through the shock of recovering his memories and emotions. Ban Gowther and Ban are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. The two of them are not particularly close, but get along well enough; Ban appears amused by Gowther's emotionless nature and ability to identify others by their smell. However, Ban is annoyed when Gowther reveals how Ban stole Diane and King's powers in Edinburgh. Ban is also incredibly angered when Gowther says Hawk's death was not truly a "loss" for the group as it did not affect their likelihood of victory, appearing to want to fight Gowther until Merlin prevents him from doing so. Gowther does not understand why Ban is angry because he can not feel or understand emotions. King Gowther and King are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Gowther shares a fairly close bond with King; when King was injured by Dale's Venom Spit, Gowther carries him, and King tends to give Gowther advice on how to behave in situations. However, their relationship becomes quite strained once Gowther erases Diane's memories of the Seven Deadly Sins. King recalls that he has also erased Diane's memory in the past, and states that he has no right to criticize Gowther for it. However, the incident causes King to be incredibly disillusioned toward Gowther, and he punches Gowther with Chastiefol. However, the two reconcile after Diane regains her memories then she and King help Gowther through the trauma of recovering his own memories. Merlin Gowther and Merlin are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Gowther seems to hold a history with Merlin, as she gave him his enchanted armor and knows that using Absolute Cancel on Gowther will temporarily return him to his doll form. Merlin also knows that Gowther was created by a powerful magician. She seems to understand Gowther quite well; for instance, when Ban gets angry at Gowther for stating that Hawk's death had no effect on the fighting prowess of the group and was therefore not truly a "loss", Merlin defends him and says Gowther does not mean any harm. She also gives Gowther power-stabilizing medicine and a Peace Amulet in order to help him control his powers. Escanor Like Merlin, it is implied that Gowther and Escanor may have a history, as Escanor hinted that he has known Gowther for a considerably long time (though this very well may just be referring to their time as comradery as Sins in the past). It should be noted that in the Great Fight Festival Arc, Escanor made a rather apparent choice to not attack Gowther with his full power (the most he did was knock Gowther's glasses off). After their fight in the festival, Gowther carries Escanor on his back for the rest of the arc. Holy Knights Slader Gowther and Slader initially meet as rivals; after Gowther chops off the Armor Giant's head as a peaceful solution, Slader says he likes Gowther before leaving. The two meet again during the Kingdom Invasion arc, and Slader states he'd been longing to fight Gowther since their encounter with the Armor Giant. When Gowther finds out that Dawn Roar has replaced the Sins, Gowther considers himself Slader's senior and tells Slader he hopes they get along. Gowther's logic convinces Slader to stop fighting him and to seek an audience with King Bartra, and Slader tells Gowther he has never been humiliated like this. When Merlin turns Gowther back to his doll form, Slader is put in charge of looking after Gowther. After Meliodas affirms that Gowther is his important comrade, no matter what, Slader tells Gowther he is lucky. Slader also gently scolds Gowther after it is revealed that he has erased Diane's memories. Slader appears to hold romantic feelings for Gowther, as he privately tells Simon he is incredibly attracted to the Goat's Sin. However, he was conflicted about his attraction to Gowther because of his status as a criminal who betrayed the king. He also admires Gowther's body when Gowther reveals that he has no clothes, and affectionately chooses a new outfit for Gowther after the battle against Galand. Whether Gowther is aware of Slader's feelings for him is unknown, but he has not acknowledged them. Guila Guila and Gowther met when he saved her during Hendrickson's attack on Liones, and later saved her from transforming into a demon. After Hendrickson was defeated, Gowther and Guila began an apparent relationship. However, Gowther later reveals that he had altered Guila's memories in order to understand love, causing her to believe that she had grown up as his fiancé and disciple. After Gowther restores Guila's memory, Guila appears to be extremely shocked and disturbed by Gowther's actions. However, Guila ultimately blames herself for drinking the demon blood, and thanks Gowther for showing her memories of Dale. She then tells Gowther goodbye and leaves with Zeal, suggesting she never wants to see Gowther again. Others Pelliot Under the disguise of Armando, Gowther acted as a servant to Pelliot's family. According to Gowther, Pelliot found Gowther while he was injured outside of Ordan, and took Gowther in to look after him. Despite Gowther's emotionless nature, he is shown to care for the young boy; he changes his appearance and personality in order to please Pelliot, protects him from the Armor Giant's attack, and carries him to safety while the Sins fight Dale. After the Armor Giant arc, Pelliot asks Gowther to return home with him, but Gowther tells Pelliot that he must leave and reveals the truth about his identity as a member of the Seven Deadly Sins. Pelliot is upset by Gowther's revelation, tearfully stating that he will become a Holy Knight and capture Gowther in the future, and that he will never forgive Gowther for lying to him. Gowther replies by telling Pelliot that he understands they will be able to meet again someday. But the anime series is different. While Mediodous and Gowther are trying to capture someone who tries to give Gillthunder a love potion, Gowther meets Pelliot and tells him he is moving to his father's and that his mother got sick and passed away. Gowther starts playing seven deadly sins with him. He asks Pelliot what his mom was like. With all the information he turned into his mom. Then quickly hides because Pelliot's dad came to get him. Elizabeth Liones Gowther and Elizabeth have a friendly relationship. Gowther's reason for rejoining the Deadly Sins is because of Elizabeth's status as a princess. Gowther's actions towards Elizabeth and his desire to befriend and help her, despite being friendly in nature, are mostly his wanting to better understand her emotions and learn from them, yet despite this he does respect her to an extent. After Gowther's memories and emotions returned, she was happy for Gowther, and in turn Gowther's friendliness towards her became more genuine, as well as his desire to help and protect her. After learning of her and Meliodas' past and curses, Gowther has become determined to help the two of them in any way he can. Hawk Gowther and Hawk have a friendly, yet strained relationship. This is mostly due to Hawk's dislike of Gowther's lack of empathy and weird behavior, and how he disregarded his sacrifice during the battle against Hendrickson, yet he seems to have let that go since. The two of them seem to be almost surprisingly close, enough that during their battle at the Great Fighting Festival, Hawk spent the majority of the tournament match trying to talk Gowther out of attacking him and Escanor, despite knowing how emotionless Gowther can be. Despite this, Gowther simply apologized to Hawk and coldly stated his intent to continue the fight, knocking him and Jericho out to avoid dealing with them and to focus solely on Escanor. After regaining his emotions and memories, like with Elizabeth, his friendship with Hawk has become less strained and more genuine in nature. Nadja Liones Nadja and Gowther shared a loving relationship, Nadja bringing him a gift after they first met and Gowther expressing a wish for her to "always like him". Gowther and Nadja kiss and make love before her heartbeat stops. Gowther cried over Nadja's death, attempting to revive her with his own magic heart. After these fails, he was believed to have murdered her and sentenced to death. Her death was the reason he cast away his heart, believing he would be better off and feel less pain as a plain doll. Upon being confronted by an illusion of her, he confesses that if he could go back, he would still chose the road that led him to meeting Nadja. Battles Vampires of Edinburgh Armor Giant arc Kingdom Infiltration arc Albion arc Great Fight Festival arc Corand arc Prelude to the New Holy War arc New Holy War arc Demon King arc Prisoners of Sky Trivia *Sir Gowther is a relatively short Middle English tail-rhyme romance in twelve-line stanzas, found in two manuscripts, each dating to the mid- or late-fifteenth century. The titular character is said to be the half-brother of the famed wizard Merlin. *According to the databook(s): **Gowther's special skill is changing forms and reading minds **His hobby is reading books **He has no daily routine **Weak Point: My glasses **Birthplace: I don’t know **What he likes about himself: His cuteness **Dream/Hope: Being a pretty attraction girl for the bar **Regrets: Tell me **The most embarrassing thing in his life: I do not understand the question **What he wants the most right now: His memories and emotions **Favorite animal: Humans **Favorite scent: Doesn't have one **Favorite food: uninteresting **Charm Point: his clavicle **His complex is his inability to read the situation **The persons he respects the most are the ones who write books **There is no person he would mind making an enemy of *Gowther has poor eyesight and is unable to see without his glasses. The Author revealed that without his glasses, it is less than 20/200. *Gowther enjoys heartfelt tales that humans write, often role-playing their events after he reads them. *The Sin of Lust is usually symbolized with a Cow and the color pink. *In the Nanatsu no Taizai Popularity Poll, Gowther was was placed 3rd overall (12068 votes) which included the online poll and placed 7th (165 votes) when considering only postcards. *Gowther doesn't need to drink, bathe or eat. *Gowther seems to be the comic relief, even in the most dire situation *Gowther has a habit of frequently crossdressing, usually with mixed reactions from others. **In the opening of the TV Special "Signs of Holy War", Gowther is wearing a dress. *He was created to look like the lover of his creator. But the first Gowther made the doll as a boy, so he wouldn't have sexual desire for his creation. References }} Navigation es:Gowther (Muñeco) fr:Gowther de:Gowther pl:Gowther pt-br:Gowther ru:Гаутер zh:哥塞爾 it:Gowther Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Knights Category:Diamond